vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
107253-this-game-needs-some-added-in-game-shopping-power
Content ---- ---- No no, that's just what it would cost to dye them. Though the colors of the costumes would be completely RNG **Sarcasm people I'm not serious about this part. | |} ---- Nah, item itself would cost 100p and each dye slot per item would cost 200p by some awkward multiplicative mathematics thingamajig(wow this is apparently a word firefox doesn't correct lol) | |} ---- Since RNG would dictate color, 99% of everything would be a shade of brown, lol. | |} ---- ---- I like to tell myself that my armor is bronze. ...it's brown. | |} ---- ---- More Brown than your retinas can handle!!! | |} ---- Naw, its just dusty. | |} ---- After reading the topic the opening the image I was thinking "how much would this cost?" scrolled down and BOOM there is was, too true I laughed too hard. SMH | |} ---- Hopefully never. | |} ---- Also 5k prestige and 1k elder gems, right? | |} ---- You and Scott should get together, he's 98 years old after all! =p I see them adding these outfits to vendors before I see them adding a costume shop though. I do think there should be a spy path though for the black hoods/ICI outfits. | |} ---- Wait, wait are you trying to randomly hook me up with a stranger I've never met on a suggestion thread? Stop that.... Haha! I see someone needs one of their personalities purged again... if he starts glowing red we got a problem people. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- What if I glow pink? ♥ | |} ---- ---- ---- And the key for each box costs 120 plat? | |} ---- Carbine, promote this man to executive manager right now. | |} ---- ---- Shhhhh. They'll do it. | |} ---- Why it works for Hyperbole and brainwashing news websites. :P | |} ---- Great idea... even though I did just have a handful of ToonTown Online flashbacks (not that that's a bad thing either mind you)... B) | |} ---- so sad that its true lol. 50% of my dyes are shades of brown. =/ lol | |} ---- ---- Randomly deleting characters would be more #hardcore. | |} ---- *screams from memories of Asian Browser MMO's on Kongregate having this and the memories* | |} ---- I played Asian MMOs where the most exclusive items had a chance of being awarded only to the top box purchasers and the ultimate prize was given to the moron who spent the most that week or month. The forum tears about overdrafts were a sight to behold. | |} ---- ---- I never understood why some people blitzed $3000 on a game that they would most likely be moving on from 12 months later. | |} ---- Why do people spend thousands in casinos where you don't even get anything for your money outside of the brief rush of adrenaline? Escapism and addiction make a sad pair. | |} ---- Between 2007 and 2010, I spent about $3k on in game purchases in Second Life. That's just me-my partner probably spent about as much. After 2010 I didn't log in as much but I still pop in now and then. Why? At the time due to a lot of the stuff we were going through we each got addicted to escaping the misery that was our lives at that point. We were depressed, and were dealing with a lot of baggage. Funny thing is it's because of Second Life that our lives got so much better. The people we met (including our partner Kat) helped us through a really rough period. It's because of SL that my partner figured out he was trans, which led him to finding some of the help he needed learning how to accept himself, and I gained a huge amount of self-esteem because of the friendships I made there. So while my $3k was spent on stuff that I can't hold onto the memories I'm holding onto are so much more worth it. I consider it a paltry sum to pay for the spiritual boons I possess because of it. | |} ---- Because $3000 doesn't mean the same thing to everyone. And some people are bad with money. | |} ---- ---- ---- That was my intent, everyone else with their snark and sarcasm changed it to things entirely different. | |} ---- ---- ---- I suppose you didn't read... an In game costume shop your character walks into and uses Plat/Gold to purchase costume pieces, they already have an NPC that does this (Shady dealer) but it feels stupid like it doesn't belong on him. So before you OMG NO CASH SHOP HURP A DURP I NO CAN REED GUD... learn to read. | |} ---- | |} ---- ----